


Memories

by Mere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: They have to summon a memory demon again, and this time, Magnus and Alec wonder what the memory of their loved one is going to be.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt sent to me on tumblr, 
> 
> "prompt: they summon a memory demon again like in 1x04 and they have to give the memory of the person they love the most like before and Alec's is Magnus (which Magnus doesn't expect) and he's like shocked and it's just really cute?" 
> 
> I'm not sure I fulfilled it exactly, but I hope it whets your appetites! 
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr at merelore where you can talk to me, prompt me and follow what I'm doing! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and if you liked it please leave kudos and/or comments!

The large room has been set up for some type of conjuring, and Magnus double checks the lines to make sure that they are accurate before they begin.

Why does it always have to be memory demons with the Shadowhunters? Magnus wonders. Why couldn’t it be something less dangerous? And why are Shadowhunters always losing their memories to warlocks who then feed them to memory demons?

Because Shadowhunters – many of them – like to abuse the Downworld, and the Downworld gets their way by going through loopholes.

Magnus is an expert at that after all, between feeding Clary’s memories to the memory demon, and being counsel for Isabelle…and Alexander. Well, who can rightly blame him?

The forlorn Shadowhunter looks rather embarrassed, and Alexander just looks irritated. Magnus and Alec had been dealing with some rogue warlocks the past month, and it looks as if one had managed to get their hooks into this poor Shadowhunter.

Alexander had gone to Magnus, High Warlock of Brooklyn as the Head of the New York Institute to request help. Magnus had accepted (and taken a nice fee in the process) and here they were about to summon a memory demon.

Magnus looks at Alexander. Clearly he is remembering what happened last time and is attempting to stay grounded, but it looks as if it isn’t working out very well. His chest is rising and falling rapidly, and he keeps rubbing the hilt of his seraph blade.

But he’s committed himself, and Magnus knows he won’t back out now.

The circle has been drawn, and everyone is in their respective places.

“I will lead the ceremony,” Magnus says into the quiet, “As some of you know, the price for memories returned are our memories. And whatever happens, do not break the circle.”

They link hands, and when Magnus takes Alec’s there is the sharp flare of power as there was the last time they did this.

Once everyone is ready,  Magnus begins the chant to summon the demon. It is an old ritual, and one that warlocks have been doing for years. Slowly the wind picks up in the room, swirling about, and glowing power forms at the center of the circle.

The demon then puts forth his demands for the memories. One by one they begin to relinquish their memories. Magnus relinquishes his – of Alexander.

Alec is last, and when his is taken, Magnus is surprised. It is of him, not of Jace. He’d thought that even though he and Alec had declared their love for each other, that the parabatai bond might still yet be stronger.

And Magnus isn’t insecure, it was just that the parabatai bond was so strange. And Magnus never knows what is going to come of it, especially considering it had disappeared when Jace had “died”.

Magnus has his suspicions, but he isn’t ready to voice them yet. He concludes the ritual worlds, the memory demon lets go of the memories that he had been given. Slowly the spiral of power fades to nothing as Magnus lets it go.

The rest of the circle drop each other’s hands quickly, but he and Alec don’t let go  so quickly. When they drop hands, Alexander turns to the Shadowhunter,

“Try not to let this happen again.”

The Shadowhunters leave the room, leaving Magnus and Alec alone together.

“Are you going to be late tonight?” Magnus asks him.

“I don’t think so, I have a few bits of paperwork to wrap up, then I should be home.”

Magnus kisses Alec’s cheek, and says, “I’ll see you at home then.”

 

***

Magnus is sitting on the couch when Alec gets home, he was working on a potion that was in its final stages. Alec doesn’t bother him, but heads to the bathroom where Magnus hears the shower start up. Thirty minutes later, Alec is back, and Magnus has finished up the potion and shelved it.

They settle onto the couch together, enjoying each other’s company.

Magnus says, “I was surprised by your memory today.”

“Why?” Alec asks, confused.

“I thought that the parabatai bond would be stronger.”

“Recently, no, maybe it has been this way since I met you, but they’re different. The parabatai bond isn’t stronger than my love for you, but it is different. And it wanted the memories of the person we loved most. That would be you. Jace and I are friends, brothers. But I don’t love him the way I love you.”

“Are you confessing to me again?” Magnus asks. “Because I can play that game too. I love you, Alexander.”

“I never get tired of telling you ‘I love you’,” Alec tells him, “Because it is true. Besides, most of my best memories are now with you.” He smiles.

Magnus kisses him on the mouth this time, and the tender kiss he had started it as turns into something else, something a little more heated, a little more needy.

Magnus had learned over the past few months after Alexander’s confession of “I can’t live without you” applied to him as well. He couldn’t live without Alexander.

Alec’s hands aren’t still in the least, they’re moving through Magnus’s hair, to his neck, to his shoulders, and Magnus’s hands are copying Alec’s in reverse.

In the here and now, this is all that Magnus could ask for, a deep love for each other, and an intimacy that isn’t just physical, but emotional too.

And that had been the hardest thing to find in all his long years. The most elusive.

He folds his hand over Alec’s where it rests on his face, and leans back, to study Alexander’s face. There is no tension, no stress in it. Instead he is relaxed, smiling, happy.

“What is it?” Alec asks when Magnus continues to stare at him.

“I’m just enjoying getting to look at you,” Magnus says, “Saving it up for the next time I need to relinquish a memory to a memory demon for one of your Shadowhunters.”

Alec laughs aloud at that, and Magnus savors it. It is true, however, that Magnus is branding this happiness into his memories; he never wants to forget this happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at merelore where you can talk to me, prompt me and follow what I'm doing! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and if you liked it please leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
